


Friday Treat

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, But he also owns the pizzeria, Crush at First Sight, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pizza Delivery Guy Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “You’re not my regular delivery guy,” Rafael said, then almost face-palmed.The man laughed lightly. “Poor Tony has the flu, so I took over tonight. I’m Sonny,” he said charmingly and offered Rafael a hand to shake.Rafael looked from the man to the pizza box in his hand, which clearly read “Sonny’s Pizzeria” in bold red.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Friday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago I tweeted about how the fandom has many bakery and coffee shop aus but that there should be a pizzeria AU. Since then this idea has been in the back of my mind and here's the first nudge towards that universe! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Rafael started salivating the moment his doorman had called up to say the pizza delivery guy was on his way up. It was a treat to himself every two weeks, this pizza. It wasn’t the cheapest in the city, that was for sure, but it was hands down the best he’d ever had.

So he waited by the door expectantly, money in hand, plate, cutlery and glass of wine already waiting for him on the kitchen counter, and pulled it open at the second knock. He froze with a greeting on his lips, caught, face to face with a  _ painfully  _ attractive man that had his dinner in hand and a bright smile on his face. 

He was tall, had a sharp jawline and a strong nose, but it was the pair of sparkling blue eyes that caught his attention immediately. He had deep dimples on both cheeks, and his hair was perfectly styled in a silver coif that put Rafael’s own to shame. Rafael knew he was staring, but the man was too good-looking.

“You’re not my regular delivery guy,” Rafael said, then almost face-palmed. 

The man laughed lightly. “Poor Tony has the flu, so I took over tonight. I’m Sonny,” he said charmingly and offered Rafael a hand to shake.

Rafael looked from the man to the pizza box in his hand, which clearly read “Sonny’s Pizzeria” in bold red. It was weird to put a face to the name he’d become so familiar with over the past few months, especially when the face was  _ that _ gorgeous.

“Sonny,” Rafael repeated, taking the offered hand. “You’re the owner.”

“I am,” he continued smiling, then ducked his head. “And you’re one of our most loyal customers. You should come around the pizzeria some time, you know. I know there’s nothing like a pizza night at home, but our happy hours are legendary.”

“Tony has told me a thing or two about that,” Rafael said, and took the pizza box as if it were something precious; it really was though, he looked forward to this every time. “But I’m afraid my work schedule is too unpredictable.”

“We’re open on the weekends,” Sonny offered, a little too quickly. “I’ll make sure to save the best table for you.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll consider it, then,” he said with a smirk and handed over the money for the pizza, only for Sonny to shake his head.

“It’s on the house, just promise you’ll come.” 

Rafael studied him for a moment; now that Sonny’s hands were free he didn’t seem to know what to do with them. He jammed one in his pocket and the other one kept straightening up his collar, a nervous tell. 

His cheeks were a pretty shade of pink now, and he was biting into his bottom lip as he waited for Rafael’s reply. It was almost surreal that he could read Sonny’s interest so absurdly clear; for a moment he thought that Sonny  _ wanted _ him to. 

“Alright,” Rafael said, and Sonny exhaled. “I’ll come this weekend if you promise you’ll be there.”

“I’m there every day,” he replied eagerly. “At any time. You can come any time, if I’m not at the door to greet you I’ll probably be in the kitchen so just ask for me and I’ll show up.” 

Rafael chuckled. “Okay, then. It’s been a pleasure, Sonny.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he said, then pointed at the pizza. “Enjoy your dinner.”

“I will, thank you.” 

“Right,” Sonny started walking backwards towards the elevator. “I’ll see you on Saturday, then?” 

“Probably,” he said, almost unable to hold back his laughter when Sonny tripped on air. 

“I look forward to it,” he beamed, straightening up again. “Nice to meet, Rafael.” 

“You, too.” 

Rafael closed his door slowly as Sonny disappeared inside the elevator, but he did catch a glimpse of Sonny sneaking his head out to look at him before the doors closed. He smiled to himself, shaking his head amusedly. 

Pizza with a side of a gorgeous man might just be Rafael’s favorite meal ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wants pizza suddenly? Because I do, preferably made by Sonny Carisi. Let me know what you think of this verse and if you'd be interested in reading anymore of this. 
> 
> I'm trying to write one more fic for this collection so I can have a double bingo, but so far, no luck. Either way, I did start writing a whump Sonny fic last night, we'll see how that goes MWAH see you again soon!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pizza That Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880756) by [Cynic_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose)




End file.
